HERO OR AVENGER
by KouKuro
Summary: yondaime hokage dan kepala clan uciha berhasil menghentikan kyubi yang mengamuk di desa. mereka membagi dua chakra kyubi lalu menyegel nya pada anak mereka dan membuat anak mereka menjadi jinchuriki kyubi. "kuchiyose no jutsu"/"Sharinggan itu?/"susano'o" /'naruto kami menyayangimu'/'sasuke ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangimu'/ NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**HERO OR AVENGER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY: KOUKURO**

 **...**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE: ADVENTURE/FRIENDSHIP/COMEDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:** "Berbicara langsung"

 _'Berbicara dalam hati'_

 **"biju/hewan kuchiyose"**

 _ **"jutsu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prolog**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"kuchiyose no jutsu"**_

Pooffftttt~

Tiba tiba di tengah desa mucul sosok rubah berekor Sembilan salah satu dari kesembilan biju , Kyubi.

"mengamuk lah kyubi" ucap seseorang bertopeng yang ada di atas kepala kyubi

 **"goooooaaarrrrrr"** auman kyubi yang terdengar sampai ke penjuru desa , seketika itu desa menjadi luluh lantak akibat amukan kyubi.

.

.

.

.

.

10.00pm konohagakure sebelum kedatanagan kyubi

Malam yang sangat sunyi di desa konoha entah kenapa malam ini sangat dingin dari biasanya.

"entah kenapa aku punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu mala mini" ucap kepala kepolisian konoha sekaligus kepala clan uciha, uciha fugaku

Saat ini fugaku sedang patroli sendiri di sekitar hutan konoha entah apa yang membawanay hingga sampai kesini dia hanya mengiluti naluri nya saja.

Sreeek sreeekk

"siapa disana!?" dengan sigap fugaku mengeluarkan kunai dan memasang kuda kuda bertarung

"wah wah tidak kusangka dari sekian banyak orang di konoha malah kau yang ku temui uciha fugaku-san aku rasa aku kurang beruntung"

' _dia? Bagaimana dia bias tau nama ku'_ itulah yang saat ini ada di pikiran fugaku sambil melihat orang itu keluar dari balik pepohonan.

Seketika fugaku terkejut dan langsung mengaktifkan sharinggan milik nya. "Sharinggan itu?... siapa kau sebenarnya, apa kau salah satu clan uciha?" ucap fugaku sambil menatap lekat sosok itu

Sosok pria bertopeng bermata satu yang memiliki sharinggan di sebelah matanya.

"siapa aku? Itu tiadak lah penting aku bukan apa apa dan aku bukan siapa siapa.. "

 _'pria ini kelihatannya bukan pria sembarangan'_ batin fugaku "Lalu apa tujuan mu datang kesini, dan apa yang sedang kau rencana kan!?" Tanya fugaku dengan nada penekanan

"tujuan ku ya? Fufufu aku disini hanya ingin bersenang senang dan ingin membuat sebuah pertunjukan" ucap nya dengan nada santai tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali

Uciha fugaku yang sedari tadi merasa tidak sabar langsung melemparkan kunai nya ke arah pria bertopeng tersebut. Ia terkejut karena serangannya hanya menembus pria tersebut.

"kau sungguh tidak sabaran uciha fugaku-san" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan " aku di sini bukan untuk bertarung dengan mu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan" ucap nya lalu ia tehisap oleh pusaran spiral yang bepusat di mata nya "selamat menyaksikan uciha-san" ucap nya lalu menghilang sepenuhnya bersama pusaran spiral itu.

 _'siapa dia itu, serangan ku tidak bisa mengenainya bahkan ia menggunak jikukan ninjutsu aku yakin itu salah satu kemampuan sharinggan nya'_ fugaku yang msih hanyut dalam pikiran nya tiba tiba mendengar suara auman keras di pusat desa.

Matanya tebelalak melihat kyubi yang tiba tiba mengamuk di tengah desa.

 _'sebenarnya ada apa ini.. kyubi? Bukan kah dia sudah di segel di tubuh kushina? Apa pria itu yang melakukan nya.. aku harus segera menemui minato'_ batin fugaku lalu menghilang dengan shunshin no jutsu.

.

.

.

.

Di atas patung hokage

Sing .. muncul seseorang di sertai kilatan kuning di atas kepala patung hokage keempat yang tidak lain adalah hokage yang sedang menjabat saat ini , yondaime hokage a.k.a namikaze minato.

"sudah cukup kau menghancurkan desa ku kyuubii" ucap nya sambil menatap sedih pada desa yang ia pimpin yang kini sudh hancur sebagian akibat amukan kyubi

"disana kau rupanya yondaime" ucap pria bertopeng yang sedang ada di atas kyubi " mari kita lihat bisa kah kau mengatasi ini"

Syyyuutt syuut … kyubi memusatkan chakra di mulut nya hingga membentuk bola hitam raksasa. Setelah cukup besar lalu ia menembakkan bola raksasa itu kearah minato.

Dengan tenang minato membuat handseal dengan kunai special nya. Seblum benar benar sampai minato membuat sebuah portal di depan nya dan menghisap bola raksasa itu dan memindahkan nya keluar desa.

"boooooooooooooommmmm!" terdengar suara ledakan di sebrang desa

"daya ledak nya luar biasa aku harus berhati hati memindahkan nya"

"kena kau yondaime!" minato terkejut tiba tiba pria bertopeng itu sudah ada di belakang nya dan ingin menghisap minato

Syuuutttt

Sebelum minato benar benar terhisap tiba tiba fugaku datang dan menebas pria bertopeng itu dengan kunai tapi tetap menembus dan mereka mundur bersamaan

"fugaku.. terima kasih" fugaku hanya mengangguk

"sekarang bisa kau jelaskan minato. Kenapa kyubi ada di sini dan bgaiman dengan kushina?" ucap nya sambil tetap fokus dengan pria bertopeng itu

"cerita nya panjang yang jelas pria ini berhasil mencuri kyubi dari kushina saat masa persalinannya tadi. Selain itu kita harus membereskan yang satu ini dulu" ucap minato dan dib alas anggukan fugaku

"dua lawan satu ya. Fufufu ini sangat tidak menguntungkan " ucap pria tersebut lalu menghilang dengan pusaran spiral

"tch dia kabur lagi minato kau kejar dia jangan biarkan dia lolos aku rasa dia masih di sekitar konoha"

Minato laulu melihat ke kyubi yang masih mengamuk "lalu bagaimana dengan kyubi?"

"aku akan mengurus kyubi bersama ninja di desa kau fokus saja mengejarnya" ucap fugaku yakin

Minato tampak diam sejenak " baiklah fugaku aku mengandalkan mu, aku akan melacak nya menggunakan senjutsu" lalu mucul warna oranye di kelopak mata mata minato dan mata nya berubah menjadi mata katak, ia melihat fugaku, fugaku hanya mengangguk lalu mianto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat pengungsian

"uwaaaaaa uwaaaaaaa" terdengar suara bayi menangis yang sedang di gendong anak berumur kira kira lima tahun

"jangan takut ya sasuke kakak pasti akan selal melindungi mu" ucap itachi sambil menenangkan adik nya yang sedang menangis. Itachi hanya menatap sedih kearah sasuke "sabar ya sasuke ayah pasti akan mengalahkan monster itu" ucap itachi dengan mata berkaca kaca "kaa-san" ucap nya lirih dan sekarng itachi menangis tersedu sedu

Flash back on

"kaa-saaan! Uwwaaa Kaa-saaan! Teriak itachi sambil sambil menangis sembari menggendong sasuke

Di depan nya terlihat uciha mikoto sang ibu dari kedua anak itu. Keadaan mikoto tidak bisa di bilang baik karena speruh badan nya tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan."kaa-san.. tunggu sebentar kaa-san aku akan mencari tou-san dan akan mengeluarkan kaa-san dari sini" ucap itachi dan ingin bergegas pergi , sebelum benar benar pergi mikoto menarik tangan itachi , itachi lalu menoleh dan hanya di bals senyuman oleh sang ibu

"tidak perlu itachi , waktu kaa-san mungkin sudah tidak banyak lagi, kaa-san sudah tidak dapat merasakan tubuh kaa-san lagi uhuk uhuk" ucap nya sambil mengluarkan darah dari mulut nya."kaa-san " ucap itachi menangis sambil menggenggam tangan mikoto."uwaaaa uwaaaaaa" tangisan sasuke yang sedang ada di gendonngan itachi, tangan mikoto lalu meraih wajah sasuke yang sedang menangis sambil tersenyum

"itachi berjanjilah uhuukk berjanjilah kepada kaa-san kau akan melindungi sasuke apaun yang terjadi"Itachi hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisan nya, tangan mikoto lalu mengarahkan tangan nya ke itachi , itachi melihat ibu nya tersenyum."kaa-san selalu menyayangi kalian" ucap nya sambil tersenyum lalu menutup mata untuk selamanya

"Kaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaann!" teriak itachi menggengam tangan sang ibu

Syuuutttt fugaku dating dengan shunshin no jutsu dan sekarng ada di samping itachi

"itachi apa kau dan sasuke baik baik saja?" Tanya fugaku ke itachi , itachi menoleh ke sang ayah lalu mengangguk " tapi kaa-san" ucap itachi yang masih menangis

Mata nya terbelalak melihat keadaan istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, setetes air mata mengalir di matanya. "mikotoo" ucap fugaku sedih smbil mengepalkan tangan nya "andai saja aku datng lebih cepat " ucapnya lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"uwaaaa uwaaaaaa" tangisan sasuke menyadarkan fugaku dari kesedihan nya, lalu ia memgang kedua pundak itachi "itachi pergilah dan bawa sasuke ke tempat pengungsian segera" ucap fugaku tegas ke itachi, itachi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti "tou-san akan berusah menghentiakn kyubi untuk desa dan kalian" itachi msaih menatap sang ayah "pergilah itachi" tanpa bnyak bicara itachi berlari ke tempat pengungsian sambil menggendong sasuke.

"boooooooooommmmmmm" terdengar suara ledakan di sebrang desa

"jadi minato berhasil memindahkan bola hitam raksasa tadi, aku harus segera menyusul nya" lalu ia menghilang dengan shunshin no jutsu

Flash back off

.

.

.

.

Di atas patung hokage

"baiklah kyubi tidak akan aku biarkan kau berbuat lebiih jauh dari ini" ucap fugaku lalu menggigit ibu jari nya lalu membuat handseal

 _ **"kuchiyose no jutsu"**_ poooooffffttt~ keluar seekor elang raksasa dengan fugaku berada di atas nya

 **"sudah lama ya fugaku-san dari saat terakhir kau memnaggil ku, ada masalah apa hingga kau memanggil ku?"** ucap elang raksasa itu

"Maaf Takaringu-san telah mengganggu mu, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk menghentikan makhluk itu" ucap fugaku smbil menunjuk kyubi

 **"kyubi yaa.. bagaimana dia bisa lepas dan mengamuk disini?"**

"tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan nya, sekarang kita harus menghentikannya sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh lagi"

 **"baiklah fugaku-san kau bisa mengandalkan ku , katakana saja apa yang harus ku lakukan"** ucap takaringu

"terimakasih takaringu-san, kali ini akan ak tambahkan sedikit pertahanan" ucap fugaku kini matanya berubah menjadi mangekyo sharinggan

 ** _"susano'o"_**

Lalu muncul aura biru gelap yang menyelimuti takaringu hingga membentuk armor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan di antara kedua sayap nya muncul dua tangan yang memegang pedang, kini takaringu sudah di lapisi susano'o fugaku

 **"susano'o kah? Aku sudah lama tidak mennggunakan ini"** ucap takaringu yang merasakan daya tahan dan serang nya makin meningkat

"baik lah takaringu san kita alihkan dahulu kyubi keluar desa"

 **"baiklah fugaku-san"**

Ucapnya lalu melesat cepat kearah kyubi

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat minato

Tching tching tching

Terdengar suara logam yang saling beradu menandakan sedang ada pertarungan

"sudah cukup.. sebenar nya apa yang kau ingin kan" ucap minato yang kini masih berhadapan dengan pria bertopeng dengan posisi bertarung

"aku hanya ingin mengambil kyubi itu saja" ucap nya santai

"lalu untuk apa kau sampai menghancurkan desa bukan kah sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kyubi?" Tanya minato

"untuk apa ya? Mungkin hanya untuk bersenang senang" ucapnaya meremehkan

"baik lah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan nya akan aku akhiri disini" minato lalu berlari kearah pria tersebut lalu melemparkan kunai nya kearah kepala pria tersebut , di tangan nya sekarang sudah ada rasenggan , setelah kunainya menembus pria tersebut, pria tersebut mengarahkan tangan nya ingin menangkap minato, sebelum benar benar menyentuh minato , minato menghilang dan muncul di atas pria tersebut

 _ **"rasenggan!"**_

Lalu minato mendaratkan rasenggan di punggung pria tersebut

 ** _"keiyaku fuin"_** minato juga menghilangkan kontrol atas kyubi dari pria tersebut

"hah hah kau memang cepat kiiroi senko" ucap nya smabil terengah engah _'sial dia melepas pengaruh kyubi dan luka ku cukup parah sebaik nya aku mundur untuk saat ini'_ batin pria tersebut lalu ia terhisap pusaran spiral lalu menghilang

"tch dia kabur lagi ,tapi aku sudah tidak merasakan chakra nya di sekitar desa mungkin dia memang sudah mundur"

"gooooooaaaaaaarrrrr" minato menatap kyubi yang mengaum

"aku harus bergegas" ucapnya lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat fugaku

Fugaku berhasil menolak mundur kyubi keluar desa di bantu ninja ninja yang ada di desa

Armor susano'o yang di pakai takaringu terlihat sedikit rusak akibat serangan kyubi

 **"goaaaaarrrrr"** tiba tiba kyubi menagum

Fugaku sedikit terkejut **"ada apa fugaku-san?"** Tanya takaringu , "mata kyubi berubah ,mungkinkah pengaruh jutsunya menghilang" _'apa minato berhasil mengalahkan nya'_ lanjut nya dalam hati

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang fugaku-san?" Tanya takaringu

"satu satu nya cara adalah kita harus cepat menyegelnya, berhadapan dengan kyubi yang di luar kendali akan lebih menyusahkan"

Pooooffftttt~

tiba tiba muncul katak raksasa dari atas langit dan langsung menindih kyubi

 **"ituu…."** Ucap takaringu kaget

" hmm kau lama sekali minato" ucap fugaku kepada minato

" maaf fugaku , terimakasih sudah menahan kyubi sejauh ini. Muali saat ini aku yang akan mengurusnya"

Ucap minato yang sedang berada di atas katak raksasa

"apa maksud mu kau yang akan mengurusnya?" Tanya fugaku , tanpa menerima jawaban dari minato, minato pun menghilang bersama kyubi

 **"goooooooaaaaarrrrrr"** terdengar suara kyubi mengaum tak jauh dari desa.

"tch dia itu.. takaringu-san tolong bawa aku kesana"

 **"baiklah fugaku-san"** lalu fugaku melesat ketempat minato memindahkan kyubi

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di bangunan kecil di dekat desa

Ddrrrrrrrtttt drrrrrrttttt "uwaaaaaa uwaaaaaaa" getaran kecil yang membuat seorang bayi berambut kuning menagis

"tenang ya naruto ada kaa-san di sini jadi jangan takut" ucap wanita berambut merah istri dari yondaime hokage, uzumaki kushina

Keaadan nya saat ini tidak bisa di bilang baik. Wajah pucat nya dan sangat terlihat lemas akibat di keluarkan kyubi secara paksa dari tubuhnya, jika bukan karena darah uzumaki sekarang kushina pasti sudah mati akibat biju yang di keluarkan dari tubuhnya,

Kushina menempelkan pipi nya ke pipi anak nya smbil mengelus nya, kushina hanya berpikir akankah dia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi bahkan untuk berbicara saja rasanya tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku sudah sampai di tempat minato berada

 **"fugaku-san kurasa waktu ku sudah habis aku akan menghilang sekarang"** ucap takaringu

"baiklah terimakasih takaringu-san" lalu takaringu menghilang dengan kepulan asap

"minato sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya fugaku

"aku akan menyegel kyubi di tubuh anak ku" ucap minato serius

Fugaku terkejut "hey jangan bercanda apa kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan di alami anakmu jika kau menyegel biju di dalam tubuh nya" ucap fugaku menatap minato

Minato diam lalu memejamkan matanya " aku adalah hokage aku yang harus mengemban tanggung jawab ini, aku tidak bisa melemparkan nya kepada orang lain" fugaku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan minato

"tapi masalahnya dengan sisa cakra ku sekarng aku hanya bisa menyegel setengah chakra kyubi di tubuh naruto" minato tampak berfikir keras tentang hal itu.

Fugaku terdiam sejenak berfikir lalu menepuk pundak minato " tenang saja kau lakukan saja tugas mu sisa nya kau serahkan pada ku"

"fugaku" ucap minato smabil menatap fugaku

"aku tidak begitu yakin tapi menurutku pria bertopeng itu salah satu dari clan uciha, jadi sebagai kepala clan uciha sudah seharus nya aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab, aku melakukan ini sebagai kepala clan uciha dan juga sebagai sahabatmu" ucap fugaku penuh keyakinan

Minato menatap fugaku lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "baiklah kau tahan kyubi sebentar aku akan menjemput kushina dan naruto" ucap minato lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat kushina

Shing tiba tiba kilatan kuning muncul di ruangan tersebut

"minato" kushina menatap minato sayu, minato menghampiri kushina dan naruto lalu mengelus pipi naruto

"aku akan menyegel kyubi di tubuh naruto" ucapnaya membuat kushian kaget

"apa maksud mu minato , aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyegel kyubi pada naruto, aku tidak ingin dia memiliki masa depan yang sulit karena menjadi jincuriki" ucap kushina yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata

Minato lalu menggendong kushina dan naruto tanpa menjawab ucapan kushina, kushina yang saat ini sangat lemas hingga ingin memberontak pun ia tak bisa, lalau mereka menghilang dengan kilatan kuning

.

.

.

.

Di tempat fugaku

"diam lah sebentar kyuubii" braaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk fugaku meninju kyubi dengan susano'o nya

Shing..

Lalu muncul minato bersama kushina dan naruto

"baiklah mianto bisa kah kau antarkan aku ke tempat pengungsian?" Tanya fugaku yang dibalas anggukan minato

"tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan menahan kyubi?" Tanya minato

"mungkin aku bisa menahan nya sebentar" ucap kushina , minato dan fugaku menatap kushina bersamaan

"tapi kushina keadaan mu sangat tidak memungkin kan sekarang " ucap minato yang masih memegang kushina dan minato

Lalu tiba tiba keluar rantai ranti dari tubuh kushina dan dengan cepat mengikat kyubi "kalian berdua cepat lah aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama" minato mengangguk lalu menyentuh fugaku dan menghilang menuju ketempat pengungsian

Di tempat pengungsian

Kilatan kuning muncul di dalam tempat pengungsian,para penduduk kaget akibat kedatangan hokage dan kepala kepolisian konoha secara tiba tiba , fugaku menghiraukan para penduduk dan terus mencari keberadaan itachi, 'disana' batinya lalu menghampiri itachi

"tou-san" ucap itachi melihat ayah nya ada di depan nya

"itachi tou-san akan membawa sasuke sebentar"

"tapi tou-san mau kemana?" Tanya itachi bingung

Fugaku lalu memluk itachi " itachi berjanjilah setelah semua ini selesai kau akan melindungi sasuke apapun yang terjadi" itachi yang tidak terlalu paham hanya mengangguk lalu fugaku mengambil sasuke dari itachi dan menghampiri minato

"jadi kau juga akan menyegel setengah cakra kyubi di dalam tubuh anak mu?" Tanya minato memastikan

"sudah lah minato jangan banyak Tanya, Cuma ini satu satunya cara menyelamatkan desa"

Minato hanya mengangguk lalu menyentuh fugaku dan menghilang kembali ke tempat kyubi dan kushina

Di tempat kushina

Shiiiiiinggg

Kushina melihat minato muncul dan fugaku bersama bayi yang sedang di gendong nya

Kushina tampak bertanya Tanya untuk apa fugaku membawa bayi nya kesini

Minato yang melihat kushina kebingungan langsung menjelaskan kepada kushina

"dengan jumlah cakra ku yang sekarang sangat tidak mungkin menyegel kyubi sepenuhnya kedalam naruto, jadi aku hanya bisa menyegel sebagian chakra kyubi di tubuh naruto"

Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut kushina sudah paham kalau fugaku akan menyegel sebagian nya lagi di tubuh anak nya

"baik lah fugaku siapkan altar penyegelan nya " ucap minato lalu dib alas anggukan fugaku

Mereka berdua lalu membuat altar penyegelan

"aku akan menggunakan shikifujin untuk menarik jiwa kyubi dan menyegel ke tubuh naruto menggunakan hake fuin" ucap minato

Kushina terkejut "tapi jika kau menggunakan itu kau akan…."

Minato hanya tersenyum "mengertilah kushina aku ini seorang hokage , sudah seharusnya aku mengemban tugas ini" ucap minato , kushina sudah tidak dapt berkata apa apa lagi ia hanya bisa menangis

Minato dan fugaku sudah menyelesai kan altar penyegelan nya, di depan minato kini ada sebuah ranjang kecil dan di hiasi 8 lilin yang mengelilingi ranjang tersebut sedangkan di depan fugaku terdapat lingkaran besar dengan 3 tomoe seperti pola shrainggan dan ada ranjang kecil di tengah nya.

"baiklah aku akan mulai fugaku" ucap minato lalu membuat handseal

 _ **"shikifujin"**_ lalu muncul lah sosok dewa kematian di belakang minato yang tampak mengikat roh dari sang pengguna jutsu

Fugaku melihat minato lalu mengamgguk, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu matanya berubah menjadi pola mangekyo sharinggan

 _ **"susano'o"**_ kini muncul susano'o menyelimuti tubuh fugaku tapi susano'o ini beda dengan susano'o yang biasanya susano'o ini berwarna hitam gelap menggunakan tudung dengan mata yang menyala dan tidak menggunakan senjata di tangan nya

 _'teknik terlarang uciha, teknik ini mampu menyegel chakra besar sekelas biju dengan imbalan yang mahal yaitu nyawa si pengguna, tidak kusangka aku akan menggunakan ini sekarang '_ pikir fugaku yang memandang sasuke yang sedang berbaring di ranjang

 _'fugaku,jadi kau juga berencana mengakhiri hidup mu juga'_ batin minato yang menatap fugaku yang sedang maenatap sasuke, minato tau jutsu apa yang sedang di gunakan fugaku, dia adalah hokage jadi dia harus mengetahui setiap jutsu yang dimiliki warga konoha tanpa terkecuali, dan minato tau jutsu tersebut termasuk jutsu terlarang yang mengorbankan nyawa si pengguna seperti shikifujin

 **"jadi kalian berncana menyeggel ku di kedua anak itu. Tidak akan aku biarkan!"** teriak kyubi lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ingin menusuk kedua bayi itu dengan kukunya, fugaku yang tau adanya bahaya lalu ia memperkuat pertahanan susano'o nya alhasil kuku kyubi tidak dapat mnyentuh nya dan sasuke tapi betapa terkejut nya fugaku melihat pemandangan di samping nya , tubuh minato dan kushina tertembus kuku kyubi demi menyelamatkan anak nya

"minato! Kushina!" teriak fugaku _'tch sial jarak kami cukup jauh jadi aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka dengan susano'o'_ batin fugaku mnyalahkan diri

"ja-jangan khawatir kami masih bisa bertahan fugak.. uhuk uhuk" minato berbicara sambil memuntahkan darah di mulutnya

Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya ia hanya menatap sendu kepada kedua teman seperjuangan nya yang tengah di ambang kematian demi menyelamatkan anak mereka

"setidak nya aku sudah melakukan tugas terakhirku sebagai orang tua" ucap minato tersenyum "kushina apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada naruto?" lanjutnya

Kushina terdiam sejenak lalu ia pun tersenyum dan mulai berbicara

" Naruto jangan jadi orang yang pilih pilih makanan,makanlah yang banyak dan jadi anak yang mandilah setiap hari jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat, Tidurlah yang cukup dan bertemanlah tak peduli berapa banyak teman pastikan mereka benar-benar seorang teman orang yang dapat dipercaya meski hanya beberapa itu cukup"

Kushina lalu melirik sasuke yang ada di sebelah nya

"ku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan sasuke, mugkin dia lah satu satu nya yang akan mengerti perasaan mu kelak" ucap nay sambil tersenyum minato dan fugaku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata kata terakhir kushina

"dan belajarlah ninjutsu ibu tak pernah jago soal itu. Namun kau kelak bisa tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan,jadi jangan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya. ingat patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi ketiga larangan shinobi ,simpanlah uang yang kau dapatkan dari misi jangan minum alkohol sampai umurmu 20 tahun atau tubuhmu akan sakit. Dan untuk wanita yaa ibu adalah seorang wanita jadi ibu tak tahu apa yang harus ibu bilang tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria didunia ini kelak kau pasti akan memilih wanita,hanya jangan memilih yang aneh aneh ,pilihlah seseorang seperti ibumu. Dan pesan ayahmu berhati-hatilah pada guru jiraiya. Dattebane ."

Kushina menangis dan melanjutkan kata katanya

"Naruto... Kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan,milikilah sebuah impian dan buatlah impian itu menjadi nyata .Masih. Masih banyak yang ingin ibu katakan kepadamu ,ibu ingin tinggal bersamamu, selalu bersamamu, dan selalu menjagamu,Aku menyayangimu ... Maaf minato aku gunakan semua waktumu..

minato hanya tersenyum "Tak apa kushina ,Naruto.. Ini ayahmu dengarkanlah pesan ibumu yang cerewet tadi"

Minato memejamkan matanya lalu menatap fugaku, fugaku hanya mengganguk tanda mengerti, tiba tiba secara bersamaan muncul sebuah tangan yang memanjang dari tubuh shinigami milik minato dan susano'o milik fugaku , tangan itu dengan cepat menarik keluar jiwa kyubi , chakra yang di tarik minato sedikit berwarna terang sedangkan yang di tarik fugaku sedikit berwarna gelap

Keduanya dengan cepat merapal handseal

 _ **"**_ _ **fuinjutsu: hakke…"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **fuinjutsu: uciha susano'o…"**_

 _'_ _naruto kami menyayangimu'/'sasuke ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangimu'_

.

.

.

 _ **"**_ _ **fuin" / "fuin"**_

N/B: Hallo aku author baru, ini fic pertamaku jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau ada saran silahkan tulis di kotak review yaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HERO OR AVENGER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY: KOUKURO**

 **...**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE: ADVENTURE/FRIENDSHIP/COMEDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:** "Berbicara langsung"

 _'Berbicara dalam hati'_

 **"biju/hewan kuchiyose"**

 _ **"jutsu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 1: DIA UCIHA SASUKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

"pergi dari toko ku dasar anak monster! Kau hanya akan membawa sial!"

Pemilik toko itu mendorongku hingga aku jatuh ketanah "apa salah ku paman aku hanya ingin membeli buah" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"salah mu adalah karena kau adalah seorang monster dank au hanya akan membawa bencana pada desa ini" pemilik toko itu lalu mengambil sebuah appel lalu melemparkan nya pada ku dengan keras

"ah. Ittaii" rintih ku sedikit kesakitan "ambil itu dan pergilah segera dari toko ku!" aku hanya menatap marah kepada pemilik toko tersebut , pemilik toko itu menatap ku dengan pandangan jijik, kudengar bisik bisik dari warga yang sedang menyaksikan ku , kulihat sekeliling pandangan mereka semua sama memandangku seolah olah aku ini adalah hama .

Aku menundukkan kepala ku sejenak " sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian " ucap ku yang masih menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan "kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, apa nya yang monster,apanya yang bencana.. aku ini bukan monster aku adalah uzumaki naruto….. matii saja kaliaaaann !" aku berteriak lalu segera lari dari kerumunan tersebut.

Saat aku berlari tanpa senagaja aku berpapasan dengan anak seusia ku berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengan ku, tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu aku sedikit terkejut dan keliharan nya dia juga sedikit terkejut _'dia.. tatapannya sama sepertiku'_ batin ku , kulihat sekilas kearah penduduk desa sepertinya mereka tidak hanya memandangku tapi juga memandang anak ini, aku tidak terlalu peduli dan terus melanjutkan lari ku meninggalkan warga sialan ini.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa melihat kedepan dan tanpa sadar aku menubruk seseorang dari tiga anak , aku terpental kebelakang hingga terduduk di tanah kulihat anak yang ku tabrak juga merasa kesakitan

"beraninya kau dasar anak monster! Teman teman ayo hajar dia!" ucap nya lalu mereka mulai menghajarku tanpa ampun , kulihat ada bebrapa orang yang lewat dan hanya melihatku di pukuli tanpa mau menghentikan nya, tch ada apa dengan orang orang ini,. Aku sedikit membela diri dan mengambil batu yang ada di sampingku seukuran genggaman tangan , kuhantamkan batu itu ke salah satu anak itu lalu mereka bertiga mundur perlahan

Kulihat salah satu anak memegang kepala nya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman batu ku tadi "sialan kau monster tunggu saja akan ku bawa ayah ku untuk menghajar mu" ucap nya lalu lari bersama teman teman nya .

"lihat anak monster itu dia melukai anak tadi" "dia semakin menyeramkan" "kenapa hokage membiarkan anak monster ini berkeliaran di desa" "tega sekali dia melukai anak tadi"

Dapat ku dengar bisik bisik warga yang sedang menyaksikan tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa seolah olah aku yang salah aku hanya membela diri ,bukan kah anak anak itu yang menyerang ku duluan jika tidak ingin aku melukai seseorang kenapa mereka tidak menghentikan saat aku di pukuli tadi , aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir warga desa ini.

Aku lalu berlari lagi dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman desa suasananya cukup sepi jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan untuk menenangkan diri "setiap hari selalu begini sampai kapan ini akan berakhir" aku berbicara sendiri meratapi nasib ku yang amat sangat menyedihkan

"itu dia disana ayah" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu kulihat tiga anak tadi dan orang dewasa berpakaian jounin yang kurasa dia adalah ayah dari salah satu anak tersebut. "disini kau rupanya anak monster , berani sekali kau melukai anak ku" ucap nya dengan nada marah dan menghampiriku

"mereka yang memukuli ku duluan aku hanya membela diri" sangkal ku "dia bohong ayah buktinya aku yang terluka dan dia tidak terluka" jounin itu tampak kelihatan marah dan mendekatiku

Plaaaaaaaakkkkkkk

Jounin itu menamparku dengan sangat keras hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah meninggal kan bekas merah di pipi ku , bahkan ninja sekelas jounin tega menyakiti anak berumur lima tahun tanpa rasa kasihan, penduduk desa ini semuanya memang sudah gila

Aku hanya memegang pipi ku yang teramat sakit karena tamparan nya yang keras, aku ingin melawan tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan anak berumur lima tahun .

"kau jangan berani berani lagi mengganggu anak ku atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini !" ucapnya dengan nada membentak "ayo anak anak kita pulang, mulai sekarang jangan dekat dekat dengan monster itu " mereka pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terduduk di tanah salah satu anak itu menoleh melihat ku sambil menjulurkan lidah nya mengejek ku.

Hari sudah mulai senja aku meninggalkan taman tapi aku belum ingin kembali ke rumah , aku berjalan di tepi sungai konoha kulihat ada seornag anak yang sedang duduk di pelantar kayu di tepi danau sambil melamun 'dia anak yang tadi ' batin ku mengingat anak yang tadi ku temui saat aku lari dari kerumunan warga, aku melihatnya dan dia juga melihat kearah ku 'benar . tatapan matanya sama sepertiku dan lambang di punggung nya sepertinya dia dari clan uciha' batin ku ,aku berniat menghampirinya tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang di sampingnya pandangannya teralih ke orang tersebut dan ekspresi nya berubah menjadi senang "nii-san" ucapnya memanggil orang yang ada di sampingnya, aku pun mengurungkan niatku menghampirinya "dia sangat beruntung masih memiliki keluarga" ucap ku dan melanjutkan perjalanan ku.

aku berjalan menuju hutan di tepi desa , kulihat gerbang dan ada lambang kipas milik clan uciha, hutan yang ingin ku kunjungi memang cukup dekat dengan perumahan para uciha aku memandang sekilas tempat itu _'jika aku terlahir di clan elit seperti uciha mungkin nasib ku tidak akan seburuk ini'_ batin ku lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju hutan.

Aku sudah sering kesini hanya untuk sekedar berlatih melempar shuriken sendiri tapi kali ini aku tidak ada niat untuk berlatih dan hanya berbaring di rerumputan, aku masih berfikir sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya orang tua ku aku sudah sering menanyakan kepada hokage jii-chan dan dia hanya menjawab orang tua ku adalah pahlawan desa tanap memberikan penjelasan yang jelas , aku makin terhanyut kedalam fikiran ku hinnga mata ku terpejam dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong sempit dengan sedikit penerangan hingga sampai di depan sebuah penjara besar

 **"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"** aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam penjara itu karena sangat gelap

 **"kemarilah bocah akan kubunuh kau dan aku akan lepas dari sini"** ucap sosok di dalam penjara itu , tiba tiba muncul tangan dengan cakar tajam lalu menghentakkan pintu penjara tersebut

Braaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan langsung terduduk karena terkejut "huh huh huh ternyata Cuma mimpi tapi rasa nya nyata sekali" nafasku masih memburu akibat terkejut dicamur rasa takut

Kuliahat hari sudah mulai gelap "ah sial aku ketiduran dan jam berapa sekarang aku harus segera pulang" ucapku dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini , aku melewati perumahan uciha lagi dan tak sengaja aku menoleh kedalam gerbang perumahan tersebut tak jauh dari gerbang aku melihat dua orang yang aku temui tadi sore di tepi sungai anak berambut hitam itu dengan kakak nya yang sedang berada di belakang nya , kakak nya seperti merasakan keberadaanku dan lalu menoleh menatap ku tajam dengan mata merah yang seolah olah menyala, aku yang tidak ingin mendapat lebih banyak masalah segera lari meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke rumahku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan jalan di pusat desa, tidak ada yang berubah mereka masih memandangku dengan pandangan jijik aku hanya berfikir sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini, aku terus berjalan hingga aku melihat seorang anak berambut hitam yang ku temui kemarin berjalan berlawanan arah denganku hinnga jarak kami semakin dekat aku terkejut melihat tatapan matanya tatapan mata nya tidak seperti sebelum nya bAhkan lebih buruk dari sebelum nya seolah olah mengisyaratkan kebencian yang sangat dalam , dia hanya berjalan melewatiku tanpa melihat ku , aku berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya

"hei lihat dua monster itu mereka tampak menyedihkan terutama anak uciha itu" " ya benar aku dengar kakak nya telah menghabisi clan nya sendiri tadi malam dan hanya menyisahkan nya saja" "yang benar saja kenapa tidak di habisi sekalian saja monster itu" "kakaknya pasti sangat tersiksa karna harus menjaga anak monster selama ini"

Dapat ku dengar bisik bisik dari warga ini yang aku rasa dia dapat mendengarnya juga , aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia juga di panggil monster , yang aku tau hanya akulah satu satu nya yang di juluki monster di desa ini , aku melihat dia berhenti dan menutup telinga nya denagn kedua tangan nya

"diam kalian semuaaaaa dasar sialan!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga lalu berlari meninggal kan sekerumunan warga desa tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada di hutan temapt biasa aku berlatih melempar shuriken, aku terus berlatih hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah mulai senja , aku segera keluar dari hutan , aku melewati perumahan uciha lagi kulihat keadaannya sangat sepi mungkin isu tentang pembantaian clan uciha itu memnag benar aku pun melanjukan perjalanan ku aku melewati tepi danau karena ini memang route tercepat menuju rumah ku

Ku lihat anak berambut hitam tadi sedang duduk di pelantar kayu di tepi danau sambil melamun , kali ini aku menghampirinya

"kau ini suka sekali melamun ya" ucap ku , dia hanya menoleh kearahku tanpa menjawab ucapan ku dan kembali melihat ke danau

"apa kakak mu tidak menjemput mu hari ini?" Tanya ku lagi , dia hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya saat aku menyinggung tentang kakak nya

"entah kenapa aku merasa posisi kita saat ini sama , jadi ceritakan saja padaku mungkin aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu" ucap ku lagi berharap dia akan merespon ucapan ku ini, dia sedikit tersentak dan memandangku lagi . "kakak ku telah membantai clan ku dan meninggalkanku sendiri" ucap nya lirih dengan nada sedih , aku sedikit terkejut ternyata yang benar isu isu dari orang desa kalau kakak nya yang telah menghabisi clan nya sendiri

"itu pasti sulit bagimu karena kehilangan seluruh clan mu dalam satu malam" ucap ku kepadanya dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata "tidak" aku sedikit bingung dengan jawaban nya dan ia melanjutkan kata katanya "sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan clan ku aku tidak peduli mereka mati malah itu yang sangat aku inginkan karena mereka aku dan nii-san menjadi menderita" aku terkejut dengan jawaban nya aku hanya terus mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan .

" nii-san pasti sangat mederita selama ini , dia ikut di cemooh warga desa dan di buang dari clan karena memiliki adik sepertiku " dia semakin menunduk "karena aku lah dia sampai menghabisi clan nya dan meninggalkan desa"

Aku sangat mengerti perasaan nya dia sama sepertiku dia juga korban dari kekejaman para penduduk desa sama sepertiku, "aku rasa yang membuat kakak mu pergi bukan diri mu melainkan penduduk desa sialan ini" ucap ku yang membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang ku

dia kembali menatap danau dengan tatapan tajam "ya mungkin kau benar penduduk desa ini lah yang membuatku dan kakak menderita" aku lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya "ne siapa namamu?" tanyaku

"uciha sasuke" uciha sasuke kah ,hmm bahkan dia yang lahir di clan elit seperti uciha juga merasakan penderitaan sepertiku. "namaku uzumaki naruto" ucap ku juga ikut memperkenalkan diri dia melihat ku dan hanya mengangguk

"tapi kau sedikit lebih beruntung sasuke, setidak nya kau bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki kluarga walaupun itu hanya kakakmu, berbeda dengan ku yang sudah sendiri sejak lahir" ucap ku sambil menunduk sedih, dia hanya memandangiku. Lalu kami hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"ne naruto bagaimana jika kita hancurkan saja desa ini agar orang orang disini tau seperti apa penderitaan yang kita rasakan" aku terkejut dengan pernyataan nya yang ingin menghancurkan desa, aku memang menbenci warga disini tapi tidak sampai kepikiran ingin menghancurkan desa, aku diam sejenak aku rasa idenya tidak buruk juga aku juga sudah muak dengan desa ini. Mereka memperlakukan kami seolah olah kami hanyalah hama di desa ini tanpa kami tau apa dan kenapa mereka memperlakukan kami seperti itu. Mereka hanya berteriak monster monster monster ahhhh apanya yang monster aku sudah muak mereka memang pantas mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang mereka perbuat.

"yah kau benar sasuke, lebih baik kita hancurkan saja desa ini. Aku sudah muak dengan semua penderitaan ini" aku membulatkan tekad ku dan mendapatkan tujuan baru yakni pembalasan dendam.

Dia lalu berdiri dari duduk nya aku pun mengikutinya "hn sudah di putuskan kita akan menghancurkan desa" ucap nya lalu mengulurkan tangan nya aku raih tangan nya dan kami pun berjabat tangan "yosh,ayo kita lakukan" ucap ku penuh semangat .

Aku pun langsung berbalik dan dengan bergegas ingin meniggalkan tempat itu

"hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya padaku aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan nya

"apa maksud mu? Tentu saja ingin menghancurkan desa" ucap ku padanya

Dia menepuk keningnya sendiri " apa kau bodoh hah? Yang ku maksud menghancurkan desa itu bukan sekarang, jika kau ingin melakukan sekarang bukannya kau yang menghancurkan desa tapi kau yang akan di hancurkan !" ucap nya marah pada ku

"hehehe iya juga ya " aku tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala ku

"heh usuratonkachi"


	3. Chapter 3

**HERO OR AVENGER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY: KOUKURO**

 **...**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE: ADVENTURE/FRIENDSHIP/COMEDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:** "Berbicara langsung"

 _'Berbicara dalam hati'_

 **"biju/hewan kuchiyose"**

 _ **"jutsu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 2: DIA UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

Darah? Mayat?

Yang bisa kulihat sekarang hanyalah darah dan mayat mayat yang berserakan di depan mataku, sunggung pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan "sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" aku terus berlari meninggalkan tempat ini berharap menemukan jalan keluar .

Aku berlari dan terus berlari dengan rasa ketakutan hingga aku menemui seseorang yang sangat aku kenal , dia adalah kakak ku keluargaku satu satu nya yang aku miliki

"nii-san?" ucap ku kepadanya dengan cepat dia sudah ada di depanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia langsung menusuk dada ku dengan katana miliknya hingga aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku .

.

.

.

.

"nii-saaaan!" aku terbangun dari tidurku "hah hah hah ternyata Cuma mimpi" nafas ku masih memburu karena ketakuta.

Ckleeek pintu kamarku terbuka kulihat kakak ku masuk kedalam kamarku dan segera duduk di samping ranjang ku "ada apa sasuke ?" dia bertanya khawatir dengan ku "nii-san.. aku bermimpi buruk tentang nii-san" ucapku lalu memeluk tubuh nya .

Dia hanya megusap rambut ku lalu melepaskan pelukan ku. Dia mengarahkan tangan nya ke kening ku dan mengetuk kening ku dengan jarinya sesuatu yang sering dia lakukan "sudah lah itu kan Cuma mimpi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya memegangi keningku

"sudah cepatlah mandi , nii-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, kau sarapan sendiri ya pagi ini nii-san sedang buru buru" ucapnya

"kau mau kemana nii-san bukan kah kau janji hari ini akan melatihku" ucap ku kesal kepadanya dia lalu tersenyum "maaf ya sasuke , mungkin lain kali aku akan melatih mu, hari ini aku akan melakukan misi yang sangat penting" ucap nya lalu melangkah pergi kluar kamar ku.

"hmmm baik lah nii-san" ucapku lesu sebelum keluar dari pintu dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada ku "sore nanti tunggu lah aku di pelantar kayu di tepi danau. Aku akan menemui mu di situ sepulang dari misi" aku hanya mengangguk dan dia sekrang sudah keluar dari kamarku aku lalu turun dari ranjangku merapikan nya lalu bergegas mandi.

Sekarang aku sudah ada di dapur dan memakan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan kakak ku, aku dan kakak ku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil, aku dan kakak ku di usir dari perumahan uciha saat aku berusia dua tahun aku tidak begitu mengingat hal itu karena aku masih terlalu kecil. Yang aku tau seluruh clan dan warga desa ini seolah olahh mengasingkan ku aku tidak tau kenapa mereka seperti itu.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapan ku lalu keluar apartemen hanya untuk sekedar berjalan jalan di desa. Seperti biasa pandangan mereka tetap sama memandangku dengan pandangan jijik dan ada juga beberapa dari mereka berbisik bisik tentangku. Mereka menyebut ku jelmaan monster aku tidak tau kenapa mereka memanggil ku seperti itu ,Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

Aku tidak memiliki teman, anak anak seusia ku semuanya menjauhiku karena orang tua mereka melarang mereka dekat deakt dengan ku. Yaa kurasa aku juga tidak terlalu memerlukan teman karaena aku sudah punya nii-san orang yang paling mengerti diriku.

Aku sekarang sedang berjalan di pusat kota _'sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa buah untuk nii-san nanti'_ batin ku dan ingin menuju ke toko buah, ku lihat dari kejauhan ada keributan yang terjadi di depan toko buah dan melihat seorang anak berambut kuning terduduk di tanah yang kelihatan nya sedang di marahi oleh pemilik toko.

"..matii saja kaliaaaann !"

Dapat ku dengar anak itu berteriak lalu berlari ke arahku tanapa sengaja mata kami bertemu aku sedikit terkejut _'tatapan mata nya… sama sepertiku'_ batin ku lalu dia pun melanjutkan larinya meninggalkan ku. Aku berbalik melihat anak itu yang semakin menjauh. Aku pun melanjutkan ke toko buah itu.

Stelah sampai di depan toko buah pemilik toko itu lalu menatap ku dengan pandangan marah bercampur jijik "kauu… sudah ku usir monster tadi nya sekarang muncul lagi yang satu nya. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku!" ucap nya marah aku berfikir apa maksudnya monster yang tadi apa anak itu yang di maksud pemilik toko tersebut, tapi bukan kah aku satu satu nya yang di panggil monster di desa ini.

"aku hanya ingin membeli buah paman" ucap ku kepada pemilik toko lalu dia mengambil satu buah melemparkan nya padaku "ambil itu dan segera pergi dari toko ku dan jangan pernah datang lagi!" ucap nya dengan nada kasar .

Aku pun mengambil buah yang tergeletak di tanah lalu segera pergi meninggal kan toko itu.

"lihat ada monster yang lain" "dia kan monster dari uciha" "aku dengar dia dan kakak nya di buang dari clan nya" "sudah seharusnya dia hanyalah aib bagi clan seperti uciha" "aku tidak mengerti kenapa hokage membiarkan dua anak monster berkeliaran di desa"

Aku hanya menunduk mendengarkan bisikan bisikan mereka dan mempercepat langkah kaki ku. Persetan dengan kalian semua.

Aku langsung menuju ke danau walaupun belum terlalu sore aku ingin mengahabiskan waktu ku saja disana sambil menunggu nii-san dari pada harus mendapatkan cemooh dari penduduk sekitar sini.

Di tengah perjalanan ku aku melewati sebuah taman kecil kulihat ada seorang anak berambut kuning anak yang aku temui tadi sedang duduk di ayunan dengan tatapan sedih ' _dia.. sepertinya dia tidak punya teman sama sepertiku'_ aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju pelantar kayu di tepi danau yang tak jauh dari taman tersebut.

Setelah sampai di pelantar kayu itu lalu aku pun mulai duduk di sana dan memandangi air danau yang tenang. Aku hanya meratapi nasib ku. Kenapa anak seusia ku harus merasakan penderitaan ini Bahkan clan ku sendiri memperlakukanku dengan buruk apa salah ku? Mereka hanya menyebut ku monster monster tanap aku tau atas dasar apa mereka memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Aku terus terhanyut dalam pikiranku tanpa sadar hari sudah mulai senja.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang melihat ku aku pun menoleh kebelakang melihat anak berambut kuning tadi tengah memandangiku _'matanya..., seolah olah mengisyaratkan kesedihan'_ batin ku lalu tiba tiba kakak ku muncul di sampingku "nii-san" ucap ku senang pandangan ku pun teralihkan ke kakak ku yang sedang ada di samping ku "nii-san Ini aku membawakan mu buah" ucap ku sambil memberikan buah kepada kakak ku . "terimakasih ya sasuke" ucapnya tersenyum dan mengambil buah tersebut .

"kenapa kau ingin menemuiku di sini nii-san? Apa kau ingin melatih ku?" Tanya ku bersemangat. Dia lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan ku lalu memegang puncak kepala ku. "sasuke berapa umur mu sekarang?" .

"sudah genap lima tahun , memangnya ada apa nii-san?" Tanya ku bingung kenapa kakak menanyakan umurku. "nanti sekitar jam Sembilan malam datang lah ke perumahan uciha ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu" ucap nya yang msih memegang kepala ku. "tapi nii-san.. nanti mereka akan mengusirku" ucap ku lirih "aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap kakak ku penuh keyakinan.

"kenapa kau tidak menunjukan disini saja nii-san, tidak perlu ke perumahan uciha" jawab ku, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu. Kakak ku lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu mengetuk keningku dengan jarinya " sudah turuti saja" ucap nya sambil tersenyum "aku hanya memegangi kening ku sedikit sakit.

"baiklah kau pulang duluan sasuke aku akan ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi" ucap nya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berlari meninggal kan nya sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Aku melihat keluar jendela apartemen 'sudah hampir jam Sembilan tapi nii-san belum pulang apa dia sudah disana' batin ku. Aku lalu bersiap siap ingin menuju perumahan uciha .

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuk perumahan uciha kulihat suasananya sangat sepi , _'apa mungkin semuanya sudah tidur ya?'_ batin ku bertanya Tanya lalu aku berani kan diri melangkah masuk.

Ku telusuri lebih jauh hingga aku melihat seseorang tergeletak di tanah berlumuran darah dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa yang akau rasa dia adalah salah satu dari clan uciha aku mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari ingin mencari bantuan. Dor dor dor "siapa saja tolong buka kan pintu!" aku mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah cukup kuat. Merasa tidak ada jawaban aku berani kan membuak pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Alangkah terkejutnya dengan apa yang ada di depan mataku sekarang satu keluarga yang aku yakini juga termasuk clan uciha telah mati mengenaskan dengan darah yang berceceran dimana mana.

Aku menutup mulut ku dan mundur beberapa langkah . kaki ku bergetar dan aku pun terduduk di tanah "sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya ku ketakutan, aku pun mulai berdiri dan berlari dan mengecek setiap rumah. Semuanya sama di setiap rumah yang aku lihat hanyalh darah dan mayat "ada apa dengan tempat ini!" aku berteriak lalu berlari ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum keluar dari gerbang aku melihat seseorang keluar dari kegelapan aku pun berhenti berlari dan melihat orang tersebut. Kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlihat akibat sinaran bulan. Aku tau ornag itu orang itu adalah kakak ku uciha itachi kuliaht costum anbu nya terdapat banyak bercak darah. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu aku lalu ingin berlari kearah nya. "nii-san, ada apa ini? Banyak sekali ,mayat disini" ucap ku tak sengaja ku lihat mata kakak ku, pola mata nya aneh tidak seperti sharinggan yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepada ku, aku tidak tau mata apa itu.

Lalau tiba tiba ku lihat kakak ku sudah ada di depan ku dan menusuk dadaku dengan katana nya . mataku terbelalak dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut ku. Aku jatuh berlutut sambil memegang dadaku.

Kulihat lagi kedepan kakak ku masih berada jauh dariku dan ku lihat dadaku tidak terluka. _'apa itu tadi? Genjutsu?'_ batin ku bertanya Tanya . aku pun lalu berdiri sambil memegang dadaku yang masih terasa sakit walaupun hanya ilusi tapi rasa sakit ini nyata. "kenapa nii-saan!? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" ucap ku dengan nada bergetar. Lalu ia menghilang dari pandangnanku dank u rasakan dia sekarang ada di belakang ku, aku yang ketakutan hingga tidak berani berbalik menghadap nya.

"kau ingin tau kenapa sasuke? Karena kau adalah monster, dan kau lah yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu" ucapnya dingin sangat berbeda denagn kakak yang aku kenal selama ini. Tubuh ku bergetar aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata kata lagi bahkan kakak ku yang sangat aku sayangi juga menganggapku monster ,seburuk itukah aku?.

"aku sudah muak hidup dengan mu, karena memiliki adik sepertimu aku juga ikut di asingkan warga desa dan juga di buang dari clan. Kau lemah kau hanya bisa bergantung terus menerus kepadaku dan itu sangat memuakkan" ucap nya dengan nada dingin. Dadaku yang sedaritadi memang sudah sakit sekarang bertambah lebih sakit karena ucapannya. Tanpa sadar airmataku pun mengalir.

"bencilah aku sasuke, bertambah kuat lah dan suatu saat nanti datanglah kepadaku saat kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku" ucap nya, aku beranikan diri ingin berbalik menghadapnya sebelum aku berbalik dia sudah memukul leher belakang ku dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka kulihat di sekeliling ku semua serba putih dan tercium bau obat obat an 'apa aku ada dirumah sakit' batin ku lalu datang seorang perawat ketempatku.

"kau sudah sadar ya, kau hanya pingsan, jika sudah merasa lebih baik kau bisa keluar dari sini kapan saja" ucap perawat tesebut aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku ada disini dan siapa yang membawaku kesini aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu dan segera bersiap siap pergi tidak ingin berlama lama di tempat ini.

Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan tatapan kosong menghiraukan pandangn pandangn jijik orang orang di sekitarku. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan sambil menunduk tanpa melihat kearah manapun.

"hei lihat dua monster itu mereka tampak menyedihkan terutama anak uciha itu" " ya benar aku dengar kakak nya telah menghabisi clan nya sendiri tadi malam dan hanya menyisahkan nya saja" "yang benar saja kenapa tidak di habisi sekalian saja monster itu" "kakaknya pasti sangat tersiksa karna harus menjaga anak monster selama ini"

Aku menghentiakn langkahku mendengar bisikan bisikan mereka. Tubuh ku sedikit bergetar tangan ku mengepal . kenapa dengan kalian? Sampai kapan kalian akan membuat ku mendrita?.

Aku menutup kedua telinga ku semakin menunduk _'sudah cukup tolong hentikan'_

"diam kalian semuaaaaa dasar sialan!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dan segera berlari meninggalkan orang orang sialan ini.

Aku terus berlari hingga langkah kaki ku membawa ku ke tepi danau tempat aku dan kakak ku bertemu kemarin. Aku pun duduk di situ cukup lama tanpa melakukan apapun hingga kusadari hari sudah senja.

"kau ini suka sekali melamun ya" kusadari ada seseorang di belakang _'dia..'_ aku lihat anak yang mengajaku berbicara anak berambut kuning yang kemarin aku temui. Aku tidak tertarik untuk bicara saat ini dan aku kembali memandangi danau.

"apa kakak mu tidak menjemput mu hari ini?" aku tertunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku mendengar ia menyinggung tentang kakak ku. Teringat kembali kejadian malam tadi, kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan dalam hidup ku lebih menyakitkan ketimbang mendapat cacian dari warga desa.

"entah kenapa aku merasa posisi kita saat ini sama , jadi ceritakan saja padaku mungkin aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu" aku sedikit terkejut dan memandangnya _'ternyata dia juga merasa jika aku dan dia itu sama'_ batin ku. Aku diam sejenak , mungkin dia benar dia lah orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Aku pun mulai angkat bicara.

"kakak ku telah membantai clan ku dan meninggalkanku sendiri" ucap ku dengan sedikit nada sedih

"itu pasti sulit bagimu karena kehilangan seluruh clan mu dalam satu malam" ucap nya. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng dan berkata "tidak" aku memang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada clan ku yang yang membuat ku sedih hanyalah kakak ku. "sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan clan ku aku tidak peduli mereka mati malah itu yang sangat aku inginkan karena mereka aku dan nii-san menjadi menderita" ku lanjukan lagi kata kata ku " nii-san pasti sangat mederita selama ini , dia ikut di cemooh warga desa dan di buang dari clan karena memiliki adik sepertiku " ucap ku teringat kata kata kakak ku malam tadi. Aku menunduk sedih "karena aku lah dia sampai menghabisi clan nya dan meninggalkan desa" ya benar semua ini memang salah ku. Aku yang terlau lemah dan terus bergantung padanya membuat dia semakin menderita.

"aku rasa yang membuat kakak mu pergi bukan diri mu melainkan penduduk desa sialan ini" aku tersentak dan melihat kearah nya. Dia benar semua ini bukan salahku aku bahkan tidak tau apa salah ku mereka clan dan penduduk desa ini yang telah membuat aku dan kakak ku menderita mereka lah yang membuat kakaku pergi meninggalkan ku.

Aku kembali menatap danau dengan tatapan tajam "ya mungkin kau benar penduduk desa ini lah yang membuatku dan kakak menderita" ucap ku dengan perasaan benci.

"ne siapa nama mu?" dia menanyakan nama ku, sedari tadi kami belum megetahui nama masing masing

"uciha sasuke" jawab ku dia juga ikut memperkenalkan diri "namaku uzumaki naruto" _'naruto kah?'_ aku melihat nya, aku sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk .

"tapi kau sedikit lebih beruntung sasuke, setidak nya kau bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki kluarga walaupun itu hanya kakakmu, berbeda dengan ku yang sudah sendiri sejak lahir" aku melihatnya raut wajah nya sedih, aku berfikir mungkin dia benar walaupun kakak ku membenci ku setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Aku masih melihatnya ku kira aku adalah anak yang paling menderita di dunia ini tapi ternyata masih ada yang lebih menderita dari pada aku. Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini aku harus bangkit dan melangkah maju.

"ne naruto bagaimana jika kita hancurkan saja desa ini agar orang orang disini tau seperti apa penderitaan yang kita rasakan" ya benar desa ini harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang kami rasakan.

Dia tampak berfikir "yah kau benar sasuke, lebih baik kita hancurkan saja desa ini. Aku sudah muak dengan semua penderitaan ini" aku senang atas jawaban nya akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang bisa mengerti penderitaan ku. Aku pun berdiri dan di ikuti oleh nya.

"hn sudah di putuskan kita akan menghancurkan desa" ucap ku dan mengulurkan tangan dia pun meraih tangan ku dan kami pun berjabat tangan "yosh,ayo kita lakukan" ucap nya dan bergegas pergi dari tempatku.

"hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya ku kepadanya karena dia tiba tiba ingin pergi.

"apa maksud mu? Tentu saja ingin menghancurkan desa" dia berkata dengan tampang polos nya.

Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop dan menepuk kening ku sendiri apa anak ini benar benar bodoh hah? " apa kau bodoh hah? Yang ku maksud menghancurkan desa itu bukan sekarang, jika kau ingin melakukan sekarang bukannya kau yang menghancurkan desa tapi kau yang akan di hancurkan !" ucap ku sedikit berteriak memarahi kebodohan nya.

"hehehe iya juga ya " dia tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya. Hah.. kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah seperti yang aku harapkan, aku hanya bisa mendengus.

"heh usuratonkachi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CATATAN PENULIS:**

Yosh akhirnya bisa update dua chap sekaligus maaf kalo pendek karena dua chap pertama ini hanya untuk pengenalan dua tokoh utama dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya garing T_T

 **TANGGAPAN REVIEW:**

 **Q** :uwoohhhh keren sumpah. anti-mainstream jg idenya, baru kali ini ada fic dimana naruto-sasuke jadi jinchuuriki. menurutku itu jenius, kuharap perkembangan ikatan antara narusasu semakin kuat seiring waktu. buat mereka jadi seperti saudara yg saling melindungi satu sama lain. keren sumpah, kalo berkenan aku mau bahas fic ini dan nyumbangin beberapa ide dan saran. oh iya perhatikan aja penggunaan huruf dan tanda baca, karena fic kamu bagus sayang kalo ada kekurangan mendasar seperti itu.

 **A:** terimakasih atas review nya dan jika ada ide yang bagus tulis saja di kolom review mungkin bisa jadi bahan pertimbanganku kalo lagi kehabisan ide :D dan terimakasih juga untuk sarannya aku akan coba lebih teliti lagi kedepannya :D

.

.

Q: wah apa sasuke gak over power. pnya saringgankyubi

A: sebisa mungkin gak aku bikin over power akan aku seimbangkan kemampuan sasuke dengan naruto . mungkin akan sedikit over power saat arc shippuden nanti :D

.

. dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau nyempetin reviwe. jika ada saran dan masukan jangan sungkan sungkan review yaa :D oke see you next chap :D


End file.
